


Kiss me till the sun goes down

by afflatussolace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Jealousy, Kissing, Lalafell (Final Fantasy XIV), Lalafell Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, only noticeable if you squint hard enough at one of the chapters, spoilers for specific drabbles will be tagged accordingly in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afflatussolace/pseuds/afflatussolace
Summary: Alphinaud and his WOL smooch a bunch. Some are filled with pain, some are filled with love.Series of drabbles I wrote for differentkissing promptson my tumblr.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. kiss on the nose

**Author's Note:**

> End of Shadowbringers

The feeling is feather light, and she can barely register just what had happened. All that her frazzled mind would allow her to comprehend is the sight of him leaning down towards her, the tickle of his exhale against her forehead. 

And before she knew it, just as suddenly as the sensation had began, he pulls away and leaves her head blank with not a single complex thought. 

She’s keenly aware of the lingering warmth upon her nose, and even more so the blood rising up her cheeks that heated her face up into a rosy pink color. 

Before she’s allowed to recollect her thoughts, he gives her no chance to retort before he’s already spun on his heels, back facing her.

“Send my regards to Tataru.” his words are almost cold, if not for the telltale dust of red upon his very own usually pale cheeks, before the young man jogs off to hide his embarrassment.

It’s clear that it’d been a small token of affection ere they parted for yet an indefinite period of time. They would yet again be separated across stars, though at least there’s the comfort of knowing they would meet once more inevitably. He wouldn’t kiss her upon her lips, not in public. But his kiss upon her nose is a silent promise that he shall be here, waiting. 

By the time she’s come to her senses however, she is yet again flustered by the delighted half-squeal Dulia Chai makes.

“Ohhh young love! How wonderful!”


	2. "i almost lost you" kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadowbringers (Major spoilers)

In honesty, there was simply no reason for him to do this. While the rest of the scions waited by the Amaro Launch for the Warrior of Darkness, he’d selfishly beckoned her away from the rest of the group with the excuse that he’d wanted to speak to her in private. Something about an important matter, though he knows by the wry smile on Alisaie’s face she doesn’t buy that excuse at all.

And he doesn’t care - uncharacteristically of him.. because his heart threatens to burst out of his chest with words he wishes he could yell out to the world so loudly Illya would never forget them. If he could just get it through her thick skull, make her forget about ever wanting to run away from him again..

It’s not often that Alphinaud would allow his emotions to rule his actions, but as soon as the pair were out of sight from any potential passerby in the Crystarium, blocked from view by a tall wall and only the everlasting light above them to serve as witness, his left hand reaches out to grab her by the shoulder, while his other cups her cheek and holds her face steady.

He won’t let her run away from him with her problems anymore. They were a team! They were a team, for twelves sake! So why did she think it would be appropriate to leave her room without warning? Even knowing that at any moment, her body could collapse from the surplus of light within her? Why was she always trying to solve her problems on her own?

There can be no describing the crushing agony, the helplessness he felt as he’d watched her be consumed by the light, quivering at the feet of a certain accursed Ascian as he taunted her. Taunted her to turn. 

The momentarily hint of relief he felt when Ryne was able to delay her transformation, only to be met with yet another bout of hopeless despair as he searched everywhere for an answer - for her.

He can’t afford to lose her. Just the thought of that tears him apart.

“Alphinaud?” He ignores her calling his name, but she learns to not prod further when she sees the glistening in his eyes.

“I almost lost you.” 

His kiss is full of pain, and Illya tastes guilt in every little second their lips touch. Doubtless he must be blaming himself in part too for his inability to help her more. 

But all that matters is hope - that they have been yet given a second chance to get through this ordeal.


	3. "i've missed you" kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. No major spoilers

An accomplished diplomat and member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn like Alphinaud, and the esteemed Warrior of Light Illya Skawi.. Being two high profile figures came with no small amount of responsibilities and work. 

It’s no surprise, of course. They knew the moment they’d agreed to swear their livelihoods upon the safety and well being of this realm that the luxury of taking prolonged breaks would be as good as forfeit. 

There’s no rest for the righteous, or so they would often say to the other. 

It still doesn’t make time they’ve spent separated any less saddening, or their utter joy during moments they do get to spend with one another any less poignant. 

Two moons has it been now with Illya abroad, buried neck high in yet a slew of menial tasks among the more pressing matter of locating and slaying a primal. Had Alphinaud the choice to join on her journey, there wouldn’t have been a single shred of hesitation on his part. 

Alas, his expertise is needed at home, where important discussions are being held between leaders of the beast tribes and the four great nations of Eorzea. Long have they hoped for better relations with the beast men, and though they’ve worked with a handful of the friendlier kind, negotiations of this scale has never occurred before. Needless to say, he’s called to stand witness in every meeting between the two parties, and the many tasks and paperwork he’s been entrusted with allow him little time to worry about his bonded.

But he does anyway, even with the tip of his feather pen pressed against a slip of parchment, he finds himself spacing out time after time enough for the ink to leave unsightly blobs on the paper. 

And though the Warrior of Light paid occasional visits back home by way of teleportation whenever she had the time to spare, it’s no small cost on her coin purse. Even with his insistence to pay for her teleportation fees, she’s adamant about being financially independent, even if she must resist her own wishes to see him.

And so for the first since she left by ship, he waits for her in their abode, acutely aware of every little sound within the house as he tries to steel his nerves and concentrate on the document before him. 

She’s due to come home any minute now, she informed him by linkshell. But perhaps out of her own wrongful assumption that he’d have gone to sleep at this hour, she hasn’t said a word to him since she’d first announced that she had boarded the ship bound for Eorzea. 

The sound of the door knob rattling is as loud in his ears as thunder, and he immediately stands from his seat to rush through the study towards the main entrance. 

He waits not for even her greeting before he’s already standing before her, hand reaching out to hold her own. 

“Illya.” one would think he’d held his breath with how forcefully his name leaves his lips, but the petite lalafellin woman merely turns her head up to him with a gentle smile.

“I’m home.” 

She stands on her tip-toes, and he instantly learns her intent. He’s all too willing to indulge her, and his arms wrap around her form to lift her up into the air to rest against his chest.

“I’ve missed you.”

It finally feels home when their lips meet, and Illya doesn’t even bother to chide him for staying up five bells just to await her return.


	4. giggly kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. No major spoilers.

There can only be one place Illya would be in if she were not in the house. 

He’d searched high and low, from their shared quarters to every little corner of the library the lalafell would often like to stuff herself in whilst reading. And thought claustrophobic for him, she is neither in her private meditation room, which unconsciously brought no small amount of relief to him.

Her absence doesn’t cause Alphinaud any alarm, though.. after all, it is a beautiful day outside, no better time to spend among the lush greenery and flowers of their garden. He steps out the door, and spots a head of white hair poking out from behind the row of hedges that lined the path through the front yard. With the corner of his lips tugged upwards, he strolls past the gap between the bushes, and the rustling of leaves catches Illya’s attention.

“Oh, Alphinaud.” her voice soft and melodic, not unlike the birds that sung from the trees calls out to him, and the man tilts his head.

“Tending to the carnations, are we?” his hand extends to allow the tip of his fingers to lightly brush against the ruffles of one of the deep red flowers, and the woman beside him shakes her head.

“It’s about time to harvest them soon. I simply wanted to admire them one last time before then.”

He can’t help but furrow his brows a little as he gazes upon her saddened expression. Even when she’s dedicated her botany skills towards growing flowers that could be donated towards medicinal usage, her love for them would still cause her tiny regret whenever it comes time to pluck them mercilessly, even worse if she’s asked to grind the petals beforehand. 

Alphinaud thus doesn’t bother resisting the urge to lean forward to gently peck her on the lips, to which the Lalafell responds with a soft gasp of surprise.

“A-ah-.. what was that f-” 

She’s interrupted by yet another sneaky kiss, though this one elicits a chorus of giggles from her parted lips. 

“Alphinaud- What are you doing?” 

Ah how her voice sings when she’s happy, he wishes to never hear anything other than the sound of her voice when she’s laughing like this. 

And so he continues, playfully planting kiss after kiss upon her, as the volume of her giggles eventually drown out even the chirping of birds.


	5. jealous kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. No major spoilers.

It’s unprofessional to have his mind wander in the midst of a conversation, and even more so to have his gaze shift towards a certain figure at the center of the ballroom at far too regular of intervals that he’d like to admit.

Despite showing resistance towards the idea of attending the ball, the young woman seems to have adjusted somewhat normally to a setting she’s time and time again stated to be uncomfortable with. 

That, or perhaps it’s due to the company she has now, a midlander by the name of Sigfred who is one among the group of heroes the realm calls the Warriors of Light, much like Illya herself. 

The pair have gone through much together, perhaps even more than Alphinaud could claim to have been with Illya. For every primal she’s had to slay, Sigfred and her other gifted compatriots have been there with her.

But not him. And he has always secretly lamented not being gifted with the echo for the simple reason of not being able to fight by her side against such dangerous foes. 

Though he has confessed of his feelings to the girl years ago, and she reciprocated those feelings, insecurities about his own lacking support towards her has never truly faded. 

Sigfred is strong, tall, muscular.. every bit as fitting of the title of Warrior of Light and Darkness as the lalafellin healer, and his feelings towards Illya is of no secret, not even to Alphinaud. 

So even when he isn’t actively attempting to chip away at Alphinaud’s self-confidence, the Elezen man still could not help the aching in his heart as he watched the two engage in their merry conversation, and the way her expression twists into a beautiful smile as Sigfred attempts to show her how to dance.

But somehow, in his selfish daze, Alphinaud catches himself just in time to note the pair walking towards him from the center of the ballroom. 

“Hey.” Sigfred’s gruff voice snaps at Alphinaud, and he attempts to feign obliviousness. 

“Is there aught you need of me?” even as he asks this, he can’t help but glance down towards the small of Illya’s petite hand held in Sigfred’s own.

“The couple waltz is startin’. Are you gonna take her or what?”

There’s a moment of disbelief before Illya’s hopeful violet eyes urges Alphinaud to finally nod and extend his hand to receive her. 

“Of course.” 

Sigfred excuses himself right on cue as the music in the ballroom rises in volume, a symphony of live orchestra playing the beginnings of a waltz as the guests around them begin to take their positions. 

He can see Lord Haurchefant from the corner of his eye, taking the hand of yet another Warrior of Light, and the graceful bow Ser Aymeric gave towards Illya’s friend. 

And finally his eyes return to Illya, and from the dimmed light of the chandelier, he could just barely make out the pinkish hues of her cheeks. 

“Would you rather not have danced with someone you were more familiar with?” Despite his better judgement, Alphinaud deigns to ask, the grip on her hand softening even as the music picks up. In an instant, the woman frowns, brows furrowing.

“There is nobody else.”

It’s not often he’s heard her voice so firm, so confident and sure of herself.. and it was all in favor of deflating his misplaced insecurities and jealousy. 

How childish.

And yet he could not help but to smile in relief, and he dips his head down to gently plant a kiss on the top of her crown of white hair.


End file.
